pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
OI001: Pallet Party Panic
is the 1st episode of Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands. Synopsis With the League behind him, Ash has a party. After the disastrous party (with Team Rocket's Pikachu theft and Charizard's disobedience), Oak gives a quest to Ash, Brock and Misty to obtain a Poké Ball from Professor Ivy. On their way, the heroes encounter a flock of Spearow, led by a Fearow Ash encountered at the start of his journey. Sending Pidgeotto, Ash fights back, causing Pidgeotto to evolve! Episode Plot Back in Pallet Town, a party is made for Ash. Ash thanks everyone for supporting him in the League, while Delia tells everyone to thank Oak for making this party. Ash thanks Pikachu (as well as his other Pokémon) for the support. Brock admits Pallet Town is a good town to party, with all the food around. Misty advises to let the Pokémon enjoy the party. Ash supports her, as he knows he couldn't have gone to the League without them, so they all send them. Ash goes to send Charizard, but Misty and Brock stop him, thinking it is not a good idea. Ash does not think so, but remembering the past events, he decides not to. Brock thinks Ash is proud and Misty comments he has changed after the League, but they see him running to eat food. Team Rocket is disguised as cooks. Ash comes to them and orders everything they got. Team Rocket are very happy to see their plan is working and give him the super-spicy food. Brock, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur and Squirtle eat the food and soon breathe fire by that food. Staryu uses Water Gun and cools them down. Ash tells that they cannot handle the spicy food, but upon eating it, breathes fire. With all the commotion, Team Rocket take Pikachu (disguised as a bush) and run away. Team Rocket arrives to their stand and undisguise themselves. Soon, the heroes throw the spiced food to them. Upon eating it, Team Rocket breathe fire. Team Rocket go away, so Squirtle uses Water Gun, but it is out of reach. Team Rocket throw the bombs to shake the party up. Pidgeotto goes to the balloon and pierces it. However, Meowth presses a button, making a new balloon. Jessie sends Arbok, who uses Poison Sting to attack Pidgeotto, hitting it. It falls down, but Ash gets it. Ash goes to send Charizard, thinking it will be the only thing that can save Pikachu. Charizard ignores Ash's begging to get Pikachu and goes to a food table. However, Team Rocket blow it up, so Charizard, enraged, goes to them. Team Rocket throw the bombs, but Charizard throws them back to them and the balloon explodes. Charizard gets Pikachu, making Ash think it finally wants to obey him, but Charizard torches Ash, then causes the party to be wrecked. Team Rocket fall down amidst the trees, among some Pidgey and Pidgeotto, who peck Jessie. Jessie goes up and soon gets pecked by Fearow, but soon sees a flock of Spearow and a Fearow coming to her... Ash thanks Oak for treating Pidgeotto and apologizes to Pidgeotto, as he did not know about the Poison Sting. Pidgeotto rubs its head to Ash, showing affection. Misty sees Pidgeotto is great, wishing Charizard would be the same. Ash tells her he will get Charizard to obey him someday. Oak sees this is a good spirit of him and asks of them to go to the Valencia Island in Orange Archipelago to get a package, a mysterious Poké Ball. Misty asks why cannot it be transported, so Oak answers it cannot be possible - he'd even send Gary if he wasn't on another journey. Brock imagines himself with a lot of girls and accepts the task, so does Misty. Ash agrees as well, and soon, the heroes leave Oak and Delia (though Ash gets riled up when his mom reminds him of changing he-knows-what). The heroes go across a forest, noticing it is quiet. Suddenly, a flock of Spearow (guided by a Fearow) attack them, but miss as they ducked. Ash doesn’t understand why they’re attacking him, but then remembers the Spearow he hit with a rock at the beginning of his journey, and realizes the Spearow had evolved and wants revenge. The Fearow takes Ash away, but Pikachu electrocutes it (and Ash), causing the Fearow to drop them among the trees. Ash finds himself among Team Rocket, who are stuck because the Spearow and Fearow would attack them the moment they leave the Pidgey and Pidgeotto. So, Ash decides to help the Pidgey and Pidgeotto to defend themselves. He bounces on the tree, causing Team Rocket to fall down and get chased by the Spearow and Fearow. Ash tells the Pidgey and Pidgeotto they can move, but seem uninterested. Ash sends out his own Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto tells them everything is okay and leads them away from the tree. However, the Fearow returns and hurts Ash's Pidgeotto. The Fearow scares the Pidgey and Pidgeotto, while Ash tells Pidgeotto it is too hurt to fight. However, Pidgeotto evolves into a Pidgeot. Pidgeot asks Ash to go with him, and Ash accepts. Pidgeot takes off, using Gust to affect Fearow with it before using Quick Attack to damage it. Pikachu goes on Fearow's back and defeats it using Thunderbolt. Ash goes to capture Fearow — but Fearow pushes back the ball, still having enough power to battle. Fearow goes to attack, but gets attacked by Pidgeot, Pidgeotto and Pidgey. Fearow escapes the battle, having been wounded enough. Ash tells Pidgeot it would be wise to leave it here if the Fearow attack again. Ash promises to get it back as soon as Oak's Poké Ball is delivered. Ash looks down, then goes with Brock and Misty to do this quest Oak gave to them. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are being chased by Spearow. Debuts Pokémon Pidgeot (Ash's) Quotes :"Let’s eat fast so we can eat again!" - Ash ---- :"That Spearow I hit must’ve evolved!" - Ash Trivia *This episode is the first episode of the Orange Islands arc. *The Spearow Ash hit with a rock back in Pokémon - I Choose You! evolved prior to this episode. *This is the last English episode of the 1990s. *This also the last English episode of the 20th century. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Pidgeot. Mistakes *When Oak was explaining what to do in the dub, he refers Professor Ivy as a male. *When Jessie fell down, her glove was missing. *In the dub, Psyduck's Japanese voice is left in when the group of Pokémon cry out before dividing up. Gallery﻿ A party for Ash OI001 2.jpg Team Rocket's evil smile OI001 3.jpg The effect of spicy food OI001 4.jpg Squirtle breathes fire OI001 5.jpg "Ash's Flamethrower" OI001 6.jpg Pikachu got captured OI001 7.jpg Team Rocket drop the bombs OI001 8.jpg Pidgeotto pierced the balloon OI001 9.jpg Ash gets Pidgeotto OI001 10.jpg Charizard approaches the stand OI001 11.jpg Charizard got its food stand destroyed OI001 12.jpg The balloon explosion OI001 13.jpg Ash got burned OI001 14.jpg Team Rocket, amidst the birds OI001 15.jpg Pidgeotto shows affection OI001 16.jpg The heroes wave goodbye OI001 17.jpg Misty's thoughts of Orange Archipelago OI001 18.jpg Ash's thoughts of Orange Archipelago OI001 19.jpg Brock's thoughts of Orange Archipelago OI001 20.jpg Fearow gets Ash OI001 21.jpg Ash bounces to get Team Rocket down OI001 22.jpg Ash, Pikachu and Pidgeot go to take care of Fearow OI001 23.jpg Fearow gets hurt OI001 24.jpg Pidgeot goes away }} Category:Pokémon: Adventures in the Orange Islands Episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane